worse things to be
by amillionsmiles
Summary: He can imagine what she'd say, if he told her this while she was sober: "Dork." But there are worse things to be. / Tadashi&GoGo, after a night out and about. One-shot.


**A/N: **I'm so deep into this ship now it isn't even funny. SEND HELP

* * *

><p>Perhaps Tadashi isn't as equipped to deal with this as he'd thought.<p>

Behind him, GoGo stumbles over the curb, cursing; Tadashi extends a hand to help her, but she waves him away, lurching as she protests, "Can 'andle it…m'self…"

The San Fransokyo night air is thick around them, cluttered by neon signs and headlights cutting jagged swaths through the streets. They're a few blocks from campus, which under normal circumstances would be an easy pedestrian trip, but watching GoGo's unbalanced walk is starting to make Tadashi reconsider.

But then he remembers that taxi fares are outrageous and he's a poor college kid. So walk they must. He's had a bit to drink, too—enough to induce a pleasant buzz in his brain—but GoGo is a five-foot-four tottering mess. Their progress is slow; he manages to prop her up by the elbow and hook her other arm around his shoulder, but their height difference makes it awkward and unwieldy.

Finally, Tadashi stops, turning to hold GoGo by the shoulders and look her in the eyes. "Okay, up."

"Up?" questions GoGo, managing to look defiant even as she sways unsteadily on her feet.

"Up," confirms Tadashi. "And let's get rid of your gum." He wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly starts dozing, what with her state, and if she swallows her gum while she's at it—well, better safe than sorry. He slides his bag off his shoulder, rummaging around for a napkin, and holds it out as GoGo reluctantly spits. Then he pushes a bottle of water into her hands, watching her carefully.

GoGo drinks. Afterwards, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and caps the bottle, handing it back to Tadashi. Satisfied, Tadashi turns around, bending at the knees, and beckons for GoGo to climb onto his back.

She does so clumsily, her knee digging painfully into his side. Tadashi winces a little before hoisting her up, hooking his arms around her legs. "You good?"

"Hmph," huffs GoGo in response.

It's as good an answer as any, so Tadashi begins to walk. GoGo is surprisingly light, and for the second time that night Tadashi marvels that she managed to get through as many drinks as she did without puking.

He can just make out the main gates of campus when he hears GoGo mutter something into his shoulder.

"What was that, GoGo?"

"Ears…cute," mumbles GoGo into his neck, her hands reaching up to tug his ears. "Vrooooom." She twists his ears slightly, as if starting up her motorbike.

Tadashi feels his neck go red-hot, the heat traveling across his cheeks and to his ears, tingling under GoGo's touch. He silently thanks the cover of darkness.

They make it up the stairs to her dorm in one piece, where Tadashi finally sets GoGo down. GoGo insists on turning the key, but in the end Tadashi has to take over because her fingers fumble too much. And then he is left awkwardly standing in the doorway as she pushes open the door.

Tadashi makes a split second decision: if her roommate is around, then he will go straight home and hand GoGo over to her care.

But if her roommate isn't…well, _some_one has to make sure GoGo doesn't crash into her dresser. Or hit her head on the bedframe. Or injure herself in any way.

Or something.

He peeks through the doorway, searching for the telltale lump of another occupant. But the bed across from GoGo's is empty.

Cautiously, Tadashi follows GoGo further into her room. GoGo has already started to yank off her shoes, supporting herself on the bedframe with one hand, and Tadashi rushes to her side to help her before she can fall sideways. He holds the blanket up for her while she climbs into bed and sits on the edge of the mattress, watching as GoGo settles into a comfortable position.

Okay. She's good. He'll drop by early tomorrow to make sure she isn't hungover or anything, but for now she's safe and sound. His job is done. He should head home.

Resolved, Tadashi stands—

—and finds himself yanked back down. The bedsprings squeak.

"Oh no you don't," manages GoGo, one eye glinting balefully, the other half of her face buried in her pillow. "Shouldn't…alone…t'night…" she yawns, her fingers tightening around the back of his sweater.

Tadashi wiggles around to inspect her more closely. GoGo's eyes are fluttering from exhaustion, and the characteristic furrow between her eyebrows has relaxed. Her knees are drawn up a bit to her chest, and in that moment she reminds him very much of a cat—prickly and stand-offish at times, but tender when it counts. Soft.

He can imagine what she'd say, if he told her that while she was sober: "Dork," complete with a snort and an affectionate eye-roll, right hip cocked.

But he sets his baseball cap on the nightstand and settles beside her anyway, lying on his side at the edge of the bed to give her more space. His back is turned to her, but he can still hear her breathing settle as she falls asleep.

He _is_ a giant dork. And he's also pretty sure that he's well on his way to being in love with GoGo Tomago.

There are worse things to be.


End file.
